


The Bet

by SpicyJambalaya



Category: Oc's from SaryBomb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJambalaya/pseuds/SpicyJambalaya
Summary: This is a one shot for Sarybomb's characters, Nina and Arthur. You people need to know Arthur. He is the sexiest thing since sex.Sarybomb is her tumblr. She does terato among other equally delicious things. Why I don't link it? because I don't know how. That's why.Based on a lovely piece of art that shows this two competitive assholes trying to fuck each other without actually touching each other





	The Bet

## The Bet

 

* * *

They were too drunk. Drunk and emboldened by the idea of the challenge. So much that they didn’t care leaving the door unlock, or that the volume of their voices while they argue bother other guests at the hotel.  
They also didn’t care if their moans were heard

\- Mupher fufer- The words emerged drowned. His fingers taste vaguely like her.  
Arthur’s voice was lost among Nina’s many moans and gasps, but it didn’t take her much  to understand what he was saying.

\- I’m not touching you, Little Nina

“Mother Fucker” She tried to mutter but the end of the word was deformed into a sharp moan. Arthut’s hand doesn’t show any mercy. With a nimble twist of his wrist the textured dildo reached that magic spot inside her.   
The sharp sting of pleasure was so intense that her clitoris swelled and throbbed impatiently. Seeking for her release, she wrigled against Arthur’s legs looking for some friction. Just  a little pressure  against the muscle of his calf to make her groan gutturally, almost throwing her over the edge. Arthur’s chuckle brought her back to earth and she remembered with whom she was doing this with. She cursed under her  breath and again the word was distorted by another contortion of his wrist.  
This son of a bitch is gonna kill me. She thought with bitterness and excitement.

\- I thought you didn’t like it when I touched you, but yet here you are - he bent over her until the scruff of his chin tickled the Shell of the ear - Completely wet, moaning and begging me to cum.

Hatred and pleasure bubbled in her belly like a pressure cooker ready to blow. She shifted in anger, removing Arthur’s fingers from her mouth and spitting out the words as if they were poison.

\- I am not- but couldn’t finish the sentence. His sardonic laughter echoed in her ears, mixing with the lascivious sounds of the dildo penetrating her fast and strong. Her insults turned into screams and Arthur’s long, strong fingers returned to her mouth to try to silence them even a little.

The vibration in his fingers went straight to his hard cock. Until now he had managed to distract himself from the pain of his erection by watching Nina fight her stubbornness and try to restrain herself but fail miserably. Every so often, he felt the light caress of the skin of her torso against his member and had to bite down a growl. Every little touch was a painful reminder of the pitiful state of his testicles.

They had been fighting all night, and there were few things that caused him an erection faster then seeing Nina calling him a son of a bitch outraged while blushing.  
The image of her on the floor, the perfect round ass raised in the air, anxiously waiting for his cock clouded his vision. If they weren’t so stubborn, he would forget the stupid bet, he would take the toy out of his lover and fuck her until their legs became jelly.  
But seeing her like that, fighting not to reach her orgasm and admit that he was right was almost as delicious. Almost almost.  
Nina shuddered violently. Her generous lips closed lasciviously against his fingers. Arthur smiled. He knew she was close and wouldn’t make her wait another minute.

\- Are you close, baby?- She didn’t answer and the sound of his malevolent laugh made her shiver in anger.

 _Ok, maybe you  just a little more_.

She try to stay still. Nina took a deep breath but the constant stimulation behind her made it quite difficult. She only needed a couple of more thrusts, that his legs would touch her in the right place only once, maintaining that sweet and damned rhythm. She was so close that  began to feel electric waves at the birth of her legs … But Arthur had to be a son of a bitch. The room fell into a short silence. The sudden absence of all the wet thrusting sounds. And then, Nina’s sharp and indignant gasp. He laugh loudly.

\- Is something wrong? - asked her mockingly. Nina let out a roar from the bottom of her chest and bit into Arthur’s fingers that pulled them out of her mouth quickly without losing the smile- Ouch! Bad girl No bitting- 

\- Fuck you! – fire radiated in her eyes. Arthu mockingly  made like he was shuddering and smiled smugly as he pushed the dildo back inside her to the base inside. 

Her eyes snap open, mouth wide open in a frozen ecstasy. Her loud  gasp  could be heard until the end of the corridor

\- Believe me, baby. I will. And you will beg for it.

Nina wanted to say something, answer him, insult him, yelled at him. But she was so immersed in the sensations that melted her spine that she could not. Arthur leaned over her once more, hissing as the sensitive swollen head of his cock grazed her skin.

\- Come on, baby. Don’t be so stubborn. Wanna come, right? I’ll get you there. Just say it.

Nina hid her face in his thigh and had to resist the urge to bite him.  
Never. Never. Not in a million years she would beg to the bastard for her orgasm.

A twist of his wrist, a small change in the rhythm

Maybe, yes … No! Never. She preferred to die rather than admit defeat. 

The incipient beard tickled the shell of her ear. His free hand closed around her neck, making a little pressure, just enough so that the little lack of oxygen increased her senses.

…

 _Shit_.

\- I … want to come-she mutter in an almost inaudibly whisper against the skin of Arthur’s leg. Even from there she could feel the damn triumphant smile growing on his face.

\- Sorry I didn’t ear you. Say it again, pretty please?   
\- son of a bitch - a twist of his wrist and Nina was screaming. Feeling her orgasm escaping like sand between her fingers. So close yet so far.

_I can live without coming, right? …_

\- Make me come-

Music for his ears. As he accelerated the pace, frantically penetrating her with the dildo, lifting his calf lightly to rub her clit, Nina finally reached her orgasm releasing a piercing scream of pure unadulterated joy.

\- Arthur! -

 _Oh shit!_  He thought alarmed. His name said that way almost made him come.   
Nina convulsed on his legs like electric wire for a few seconds until, as abruptly as she began, she relaxed. She fell languid on his legs.  
He remove the toy and lean over her to envelop her in a tight hug as best I can. Stroking her hair, kissing her head, and giving her loving pats on the ass.

\- You are amazing, Nina.

\- Shut … up … asshole.

Arthur laughed happily and Nina had to hid her flushed face. She was grateful that he couldn’t feel how much her heart was racing with the sweet compliment or how calm and relaxed she felt to be back in his arms.  
  


Away in the hall, Louis looked at the door of Nina’s room with a mixture of surprise and distrust. The raw screams that came out of that room told a very different story to the 3 hours of rant in which Nina described to him in great detail all “what, whys, how”of  why Arthur was the biggest asshole in the universe.  
From love to hatred there is only one orgasm, Louis thought mischievously as he entered his room adjusting the uncomfortable erection he got after hearing Nina’s moans. He wondered as he licked his lips, how it would be to see that in person. Or better yet, see the beautiful golden-eyed lion ending in a scream.  
  


\- A guy can only dream 


End file.
